


Underhill Overcooked

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: There’s a new diner in town, and a botched dinner is the perfect opportunity to try.My gift for thatnerdemily for our Secret Santa!My dearest, I have to thank you again for your patience and support, and I really didn't want to leave you with this tidbit. I fully intend to go back and add a chapter or two, without much plot. Just all of our friends popping in for a bite to eat, really. I hope you still can find a little enjoyment in this! Much love!
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Underhill Overcooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> This thing was inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/TheSteveByers/status/1160006470454435840) from Steve Byers that had me in stitches for a long time.

* * *

“There’s a new diner on Washington Avenue,” Magnus remarked as he was scrolling through his phone. “Cat told me that they have a great choice for great prices. And the owner and chef is apparently cute.”

Alec looked up from his own phone and put his coffee down. “Want to try it?”

“You know I love to try out new things, Alexander,” Magnus replied with a wink. “And I can assure you it has nothing to do with the fact that the chef is apparently cute.”

“Great, but not today,” Alec replied firmly. “I’m making dinner tonight, I already bought the ingredients.”

“Oh, I am sure there’s something to look forward to,” Magnus said with a bright smile. “Is it a surprise?”

“I am making lasagne.” Alec crossed his arms as if he dared Magnus to voice his doubts. “I have a recipe and everything.”

“I wasn’t joking, Alexander, I am looking forward to it. More coffee?”

Alec offered him his cup with a smile, and Magnus took it together with his own to the kitchen for a refill.

* * *

Magnus hadn’t said anything since leaving the house, and neither had Alec. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket, hiding the lower half of his face in his scarf, but there was no mistaking the scowl he was sporting between the scarf and the knitted beanie.

“There we are,” Magnus said then, looking at the large sign next to the door.

Alec just scowled at the pavement and Magnus began contemplating going back home and ordering take-out, but Alec looked at the sign, at the name of the diner above the door, and stepped inside before Magnus had the chance to say anything.

The place had looked not of the highest quality from the outside, the outside seating area separated from the sidewalk by potted thujas with the types of pots varying slightly, as if they had been bought in several special offers in different stores.

The inside however was sparkling clean, warm, and welcoming. At the far end was the counter with the cash register, next to that a glass display with various baked goods, filled rolls, and sandwiches. To the left was the open kitchen behind another counter topped by a glass display with several containers of warm food, behind that a large cooker, two ovens, and a large work top.

And a tall, blond man with an apron and a tea towel thrown across his shoulder, who had just taken a large casserole dish out of an oven. He looked up at the sound of the cheerful jingling of the doorbell, and gave Alec and Magnus a bright smile.

“Welcome! Take a seat, I’ll be with you in a moment!”

They chose a booth, and the fake leather benches were a lot more comfortable than they looked. A few laminated menu sheets were held in place by the napkin dispenser, and Magnus and Alec each took one.

The blond man now appeared at their table with a notepad and a pen. “Hello, I’m Andrew. What can I get you?”

“I’ll start with a coffee,” Magnus said, and looked at Alec who just nodded with a low hum.

“Two coffees.” Alec’s mood left him unaffected. “Just holler when you want to order the food.”

He vanished again, and Alec took one of the menus.

“What kind of name is that even,” he muttered. “Not really inspiring a lot of confidence.”

Magnus looked at his menu, and shrugged. “Underhill is probably the name of the owner, and the rest is a nice play on words.”

“I still wouldn’t use the name ‘overcooked’ in a name for a restaurant.”

“I still think it’s a funny play on words.” Magnus visibly tried to not let Alec ruin his mood. “And here comes our coffee.

“Can I take your order or do you need another moment?” Andrew smiled at them as he put the coffees down. “Dish of the day is lasagne.”

Magnus coughed, and Alec gave the poor man a death glare before staring at the menu again.

“There’s a vegetarian option as well,” Andrew ventured a little cautiously.

“Don’t mind him,” Magnus said cheerfully. “He had an... accident making dinner, and it should have been lasagne so-”

“Just say I botched it,” Alec almost snapped. “And you can eat whatever you want, you don’t have to try and spare my feelings.”

Andrew looked back and forth between them and cleared his throat. “Well, there’s always burgers and fries.”

“I’ll take one of those,” Alec said, “and a large coke.”

“A classic beef burger, or a cheeseburger?” Andrew indicated towards the menu. “There’s a Build-a-Burger option if you turn the menu over.”

Alec took a deep breath and looked at said menu for a moment. “Yeah so... the XL, with bacon and onions and lettuce, no tomatoes, and pickles.”

“Thank you, sir.” Andrew looked at Magnus now with an expectant smile.

“I think I’ll try the lasagne. With a side salad, please.”

“I’m on it.” Andrew finished jotting down the orders and turned away.

“Really, Alec, it’s not this poor guy’s fault that you made a mistake reading a recipe.” Magnus looked towards the kitchen counter where Andrew was chopping vegetables and stirring in pots.

Alec folded his hands onto the table. “Yeah, I know, but why does it have to be lasagne, of all things?”

“Because this universe likes a good joke as much as the next one,” Magnus said with a grin and a wink.

“I thought after the disaster with the stew I’d get a handle on things.” Alec picked up his cup.

“It’s a learning curve,” Magnus replied soothingly. “I’m sure Andrew here didn’t learn how to make lasagne overnight either.”

Taking a sip of coffee, Alec looked out of the window. “Can we not get this over with?”

Magnus blinked in confusion. “Get what over with?”

“The ‘I told you so’,” Alec replied and put his cup down. “You told me I shouldn’t look for Italian recipes because they’re more authentic, and stick to ones where I don’t have to convert all the measurements.”

“You know I don’t like ‘told-you-so’s,” Magnus replied with a small frown. “At least now when you’re concerned. But if it makes you feel better, then yes, I told you to look for recipes with familiar measurements.”

They didn’t need to brood any longer on that, because their food arrived not long after. The lasagne came in a small, one-portion oven dish, the cheese still sizzling, and the burger was of a size that made Alec’s eyes widen.

Conversation ground completely to a halt, Alec being too busy eating. The fries were a crispy, golden-brown, and after a lot of noises Magnus wasn’t sure were suitable for public display, Alec shoved the last fry into his mouth with a mournful sigh, after dabbing up the last rest of the sauce that had dripped out of his burger.

Magnus had scraped the last bit out of his casserole dish as well, and leaned back with a satisfied hum.

“I see you enjoyed that,” Andrew said with a bright, satisfied smile, as he came to collect the empty plates and dishes.

“It was fantastic,” Alec said, unrecognisable in his rapid mood change after the meal. “If I’d known how good your burgers are, I’d have botched dinner a lot sooner.”

Andrew actually blushed a little, and with a small bow and a huge grin, carried the dishes away. He came back shortly after with two espresso.

“On the house,” he said. “Special offer during opening weeks.”

“Thank you,” Magnus replied with a smile. “Consider us your first regulars.”

“With pleasure.” Andrew gave them another little bow.

“Oh, and Andrew?” Alec asked, and Andrew stopped again after turning around.

“Yes?”

“Can I have the recipe for that lasagne?”

Andrew lifted both eyebrows with a mischievous smile. “And ruin my business?”

“It’d be for private use only.” Alec picked up his espresso.

“I’ll think about it,” Andrew replied with a wink.

“What if he promises to come for a burger here every week?” Magnus joined in with a bright grin. “Not that it would be a great sacrifice.”

“Well in that case, I’ll give it a thought,” Andrew replied, smiling brightly.

“What’s the dish of the day tomorrow, then?” Magnus asked.

“That’ll be moussaka,” Andrew replied. “And after that, paella.”

“Paella?” Magnus rubbed his hands. “Excellent. I have a colleague who is Spanish. I’ll send him your way for an assessment.”

“By all means.” Andrew bowed again. “I’m looking forward to his visit. I’m always open for anything.”


End file.
